


Blood Red

by SNFFBEEBEE



Series: RED [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNFFBEEBEE/pseuds/SNFFBEEBEE
Summary: Description - ( Sequel to the series RED ) The world is much different than Y/N thought, looking through black eyes. Everything clearer and her plans for revenge to those who wronged her including the brothers who she once called family and the King of Hell. With a little magic, from a new friend…in death is when Y/N truly starts living.





	1. Chapter 1

One month had come and gone since you had died. Thirty days since you opened your new eyes and saw the world for what it really was. Red. One might’ve thought it would be scary to leave the world you had once known, but it wasn’t. Not after the initial shock of course with the addition of having all those doubts that once plagued your mind fading away. Everything was much clearer now.

Crowley had taken you to the place that he called home as you adjusted to your skin once more. It was exhilarating the way that the slightest touch, the tiniest action sent waves of satisfaction coursing through you. Emotions were different now. After being complicated and fuzzy due to fighting your natural animalistic impulses for so long, they were now much simpler. When you felt hunger, you sedated it. When you felt annoyance, you diminished whatever was in your way. Well, for the most part. There was still an obstacle lingering that was apart of the deal, but it was for the most part easy to ignore. Pleasure was your driving force that was satisfied by any means necessary for the most part as you took in the new world with your new purpose in it all. Revenge.

Lounging sideways on the little chair that Crowley deemed as his throne, although it was more of a torture device on someone’s back, you flicked a little switchblade back and forth in your hand. Being secluded to the stone walls and pits the last month was weighing on you. You wanted more.

“And what do you think you are doing?” Crowley lowered his voice down in disapproval as he entered the room.

“I’m bored,” you snapped the blade shut. “Hell just isn’t as fun as I thought.”

“Hell is hell,” he smirked as he moved towards you.

“Yeah, but you would think there would be some satisfaction in enacting repeated castrations of pedophiles and feeding them to the pathetic glutinous sloths,” You whined. “It’s just not that fun after the first couple times. It’s the same thing over and over.”

“Looking to expand your assets to other ventures, hum?”

“Anything to get out of this dump,” you turned up your nose and sat up in the seat.

“I might have something up top to interest you,” he stated with a sly grin.

“Alright,” you snapped up from the seat with a smack of your hands to your legs. “Who do I get to torture?”

“There will be no torturing,” he sternly stated. “I need an item retrieved.”

“Oh come on,” you rolled your eyes. “That’s bullshit! Send one of your pet minions to do it! You know what I can do, what I’m good at. Why should I go play fetch?”

“Because love, you’re not ready. You’re still getting used to this new world. In due time, I promise I’ll let you have some fun,” he replied as he took out his phone from the breast pocket of his jacket. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a rodent problem to take care of. Giles will give you the details.”

You were able to catch a glimpse at the tiny screen and see the word ‘squirrel’ illuminated before Crowley dismissed it. Immediately Dean came into your mind like flashes of a bad dream that made your blood boil.

“You mean you have to take care of a Dean problem,” you sneered.

“Jealous?” he stared at you blankly and cocked up an eyebrow.

“I could care less about him,” you growled.

“Um hum, keep telling yourself that love,” he replied while sitting down with a crossed leg on the throne. “Maybe someday I’ll believe you.”

You wanted to rip out his throat right there, but it was like an invisible force was stopping you. You turned to walk away, but stopped yourself short to turn your head to him once more.

“Hey Crowley, fuck you.”

He devilish smirk rose upon his lips with a slight chuckle.

“I’m always fond of our little heart to hearts Y/N. Until next time. Tah tah.”

Dean. Even his name made the bile come up your throat. The disgust he produced in you was unlike any other you had ever felt. Not only was he the reason as to why you were now running around errands for the sniveling little imp Crowley, he was a manipulative liar and coward.

The events that had led up to the night you died wasn’t that unusual for you. Escaping your bad choices in men, well, that was another Thursday night before you had met him. Dean, the man who stole your heart and never quite gave it back for over a decade, only to never really give you his. He was the reason that you were now in hell, impatiently waiting for the day when you would face him and his nosy little brother to show them exactly what happens when you toy with the wrong girl.

Things were groggy as you opened your eyes. Your head had felt like a thousands screams of tortured souls were booming inside as it felt like a fire burning under your skin.

“Give it a second little one,” Crowley spoke up next to you. “The screams and pain will subside. It’s just your soul returning from hell.”

“Hell…” you whispered in confusion, holding your head in between your knees on the ground. The noises and pain had softened just enough so that what he had just said could resonate in your head; your soul just returned from hell. You were a demon now.

Jumping up from your spot, the adrenaline and anger fueled you to attack the snide King of Hell, but before you could touch him, you felt as if invisible chains sprung up and gripped your arms to pull you back from him.

“What the hell?”

“Fine lines of the contract my dear,” he clicked with his tongue. “Should have watched what you said. ‘You will stop fighting me’, meaning you can’t hurt me. I own you.”

“You son of a bitch.”

“Witch actually,” he smirked.”But a deal was a deal. Now let’s discuss your future shall we?”

“My future does not include you,” you sneered.

“You sure about that? Then who else may there be?” he stated with sarcasm in his voice. “As of an hour ago, Dean is no longer a demon beating himself up with those human emotions, so why would he want you anymore? Especially after all the things you’ve done. ”

“I’ve never hurt anyone,” you cried in a whisper.

“You sure about that? Think back…longer,” he tilted his head and stared at your face that stood emotionless with memories flooding back. “That’s right, Y/N. I know all about you. You were destined for the pit a long time ago.”

“The mark…” you looked up to him. “He still has it.”

“And yet, he’s still human,” He stated bluntly. “Tell me Y/N, when Dean and you were making plans for that forever nonsense, how did you think he was going to guarantee it? He obviously didn’t give you the mark as well. I’d say he was a bit selfish with it. What would have happened if you had not come to me?”

“I…um,” you choked back.

“That’s right, if you hadn’t of come to me for a deal, you would have been 6 feet under for nothing. Especially after that brother of his gave you up. All the months of scheming behind his back…”, he lifted your chin to meet his gaze. “And Dean, well if he really wanted you, he would have stopped all of this. He would be right here with you, by your side. Instead he doesn’t even care that you’re gone.”

It felt like a switch in your brain had turned as your chest tightened with your breathing deepening in rage. Sam gave you up, not caring about what his brother would do. He didn’t care about what you wanted, ruining your future with Dean. And Dean? You were obviously nothing to him, it was just a cruel game. He never cared about you. He just wanted to break you down to nothing to the point where you stood on the edge of the cliff and pushed yourself off.

You stood up slowly and silently with a blank face as you peered up to the ceiling. This was all their fault. Everything was the Winchester’s doing…and they were going to pay.

“What’s the plan?” you flashed your eyes black to Crowley.

“Good girl,” he smirked devilishly.

As he watched you stalk out of the room, Crowley’s grin widened. You were becoming exactly what he needed you to be. Angry. He would use that to his advantage when it came to how he would deal with the Winchester’s. They had been consistently calling about if he knew where you were, which he would only provided false promises of locating you for them. A slow torture as both the men lived in regret of their actions. Of course that medaling angel of theirs was looking as well, but he was quick to ensure that you were hidden from his senses. They were lost and stuck of ever knowing the wiser, until he wanted them to know. Until he would make a deal of his own in trading your life for theirs to control.

“She is growing impatient and erratic, sir,” Giles stated as he entered the room.

“Exactly what I expected,” he nodded. “I need you to send her on a mission up top. There is a set of ancient prophecies I need collected that may have more information about the history of Cain.”

“But sir, do you really think it’s wise to send her? There’s no telling what she may do.”

“Are you questioning your King,” Crowley snapped. “Tell her the location and send her.”

“Yes sir,” Giles stated as he started to turn to leave.

“And Giles,” Crowley stopped him mid step. “If she steps out of line, it’s you who will answer for it.”

Riding up to the address Giles has given you on the sleek black motorcycle you had commissioned with a little forceful persuasion from a rather large man by breaking his nose, you stopped just a few houses down. It was a simple two story house in the middle of suburbia. Every house a bland shade of grey or white with happy children playing on their bright green lawns. It was owned by an archeological professor that did not know exactly what he had found on his exhibition in Israel. Ancient text from the prophet Matthew, sealed away for 2 millenniums. Giles had stated that you just needed to retrieve it, get in and out undiscovered while not engaging in any violence. You had rolled your eyes as he tried to come off as an authority, while you imagined slicing out his tongue and shoving it up his ass.

A simple B&E. Something you had done many times in your human life. You opted to check out the house a little while there was still daylight, finding the vulnerable spots of entry. Keeping yourself hidden among the tree lines of the well maintained shrubbery, a particularly interesting sight caught your eye. A little girl grasping tight a worn teddy bear against her chest, swinging slowly on a little tree house swing. She looked familiar to you, like a memory from a dream. She looked sad, unhappy within her thoughts.

“Anne Marie, get your ass back in this house,” a voice boomed in the distance making your attention snap to it.

It was a man in his late 40’s rapidly approaching the little girl who was slowly and reluctantly getting off of the swing, clenching her stuffed friend tighter.

“I’m not finished with you,” he growled and gripped her arm tightly to pull her back into the house making her drop the teddy bear to the ground.

You watched as he forcefully pulled her into the house and slammed the door before you moved from you spot and picked up the bear. It was worn down with love. Probably the only thing in the world that gave her comfort the way that her arms had been wrapped around it as you could see the look of fear in her eyes as her father approached her. A simple teddy bear, probably her only friend in the world. A memory of your past hit you as you in turn wrapped your own arms around it to feel the softness and protection it gave.

Your tiny 5 year-old feet padded along the dark hallway as the screams woke you from your sleep. Teddy was snuggled in your arms as you wondered towards your father’s study where he was sure to be after the sounds of another fight with your mom subsided.

“Daddy?” Your voice squeaked as you entered the dimly lit room.

“You should be in bed princess,” he provided a cold glare.

“I heard mommy. Is everything okay? Did you have another fight?”

“Mommy has been bad, so she needed a timeout,” he smirked as he stood and approached you.

Running his hands through your long curls, you gripped your bear a little tighter at the touch.

“You will always listen to daddy though. Won’t you sweetie? You’re my good girl,” He whispered and caressed your shoulder.

“Yes daddy,” you whispered.

“Now let’s get you back to bed princess,” he nudged you out. “Show me how you can be a daddy’s good little girl.”

Red was the only thing you could see as the rage boil through you. The innocence of a child obeying a controlling father was being exploited in front of you. You were not going to have that. He was going to pay. He was going to suffer like how all the rest should. He had to die.

You placed the teddy bear to sit alone on the swing and left to develop your plan for revenge. Not just for the little girl stuck in fear, but for the one in yourself who didn’t have the power before to escape. Tonight she was finally going to be free.

It was just about midnight when you noted one of the last lights being turned off inside the house. Time to move. You crept up the long pathway towards the garage side door and picked the lock with ease to gain entrance. There were family photos along the walls with a seemingly perfect family of a mother, father, and young daughter that you had seen just a few hours earlier. It was a front of what was really happening behind closed doors. Even in your own childhood you could remember having to fake a smile for everyone else, pretending things were alright.

You made your way through each room, noting that besides the photos on the walls you couldn’t even tell that there was really a family living there. Everything was neat and tidy, very orderly due to someone controlling the way things processed throughout the day. The sound of footsteps moving down the hall towards the kitchen made you moved to the shadows, awaiting to see who it was that was restless, hoping it was him.

Seeing his silhouette move between the rooms, you moved your feet to follow him behind. He entered into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle and glass from the cabinets above him. Pouring himself a drink, and letting out a deep breath before taking it in. You were right behind him unnoticed still as the sight of the butcher’s block to your side caught your eye. You gripped the handle of the largest knife, and slithered it out of its holding spot. One step closer had caused him to turn and face you in surprise before you plunged it deep into his chest repeatedly. The sounds of his cries were like a choir of angels singing. You swiftly kicked him down to the floor and jumped on top of him to straddle him down as he weakly tried to escape. Taking the blade from his chest once more, you leaned down to whisper into his ear.

“This is for daddy’s good little girl,” you purred before pushing the blade down once more into his heart causing a gurgled response to die down as the life left his eyes.

The sound of footsteps approached in the hallway behind you, as you stood up from your spot. Time to go. You were a second away from moving out the door when you heard the small voice cry out behind you.

“Daddy!” the little girl screamed while dropping her bear down into the puddle of blood that surrounded his lifeless body.

A feeling of needing to turn to comfort her arose, but was quickly dismissed as you heard the sound of an older woman’s voice approaching.

“Anne Marie, what’s…OH MY GOD! Daniel!” you heard her scream as you made your way swiftly down the path again to the bike. Taking off at high speeds down the road, far away from the bloodbath of your vendetta.

Approaching a grungy looking bar on the outskirts of town, you stopped for a quick drink. You had to figure out exactly what you were going to do next. You had acted so impulsive by going against Crowley’s orders, so he was going to be pissed. Not only that, but you had left the prophecies behind as well. Returning to the house was not an option because there was sure to be police now looking for you, although no one but the man had seen your face because you were careful. The sounds of the little girls cries were also haunting you. You had saved her from living under his rule, so why wasn’t she grateful? Didn’t she know what type of monster he was?

“Double whiskey,” you nodded to the bartender as you settled yourself on the stool.

“You have a smidge of blood on your jacket there my dear,” a voice with a fancy european accent stated to you from your side.

Looking down at your leather jacket, you wiped at the spot. Yeah it was blood, his blood. You grabbed some napkins off of the bar and wiped it until it was all off, crumbling the napkins into a ball on the counter.

“Not my blood,” you smirked with a chuckle as you lifted the drink to your mouth.

You could feel her eyes still on you, like they were burning into you to look for something. You looked at her from the side of your eye as you took a drink. Petite woman wearing a long cocktail dress that was definitely out of place in a shit hole bar. Long red curly hair neatly put up. Pale skin with red lips with a subtle smirk.

“It felt good, didn’t it?”

Rolling your eyes to her as you set your glass down, you gave her a raised eyebrow.

“And what would that be?”

“Revenge,” She purred and leaned closer.

You let out a quick laugh and took another drink as she continued.

“Served him right. Let the bastard burn is my motto,” she shrugged nonchalantly while lifting up her white wine to her lips.

You turned your face to hers and smirked, flashing your black eyes to her in an instant.

“Oh, he’ll burn,” you chuckled as your eyes went back to normal.

“There you are,” she smiled in appreciation. “My names Rowena and I was looking for someone exactly like you.”

“And why is that?” you cocked your head slightly.

“It’s been too long that us girls have to hide in the shadows while the men continually screw up everything. Let them all burn and feel the wrath of a powerful woman scored,” she replied with a smirk.

“And why would I listen to an overdressed evil skank in a crumby bar?” you scoffed and took a long sip of your drink.

“You say evil skank like it’s an insult my dear,” she continued. “Nice girls. Now they are pathetic. Here’s to evil skanks.”

You tossed down money on the bar and got up from your seat while exhaling in annoyance.

“Yeah, I’ll pass. Good luck with all that women dominating crap,” you rolled your eyes.

She held out a hand and grabbed your arm to stop you from leaving. You turned to look at her her serious face looking up to you.

“You will see that I am right, and when you do you will know how to find me,” she said as she placed a small silver coin in your hand. “I’ll be seeing you soon.”

After a six hour drive you arrived at the entrance to Crowley’s lair. Walking in, you played with the coin that Rowena had given you. It seemed to have some type of celtic markings on it that were interesting and felt rigid on your fingertips.

“Where have you been?” Boomed Crowley’s voice down the hall.

“Out,” you sharply replied and continued to walk towards him.

“You were given one task you ungrateful little whore,” he snapped. “What happened?”

“Just a minor mishap,” you shrugged. “I handled it.”

“You’re definition of handling it was to murder him and leave the scene of the crime? And let me guess, all without retrieving my prophecies?”

“Minor details,” you shrugged again. “You’ll get them, just send another one of your minions to go back.”

“Ah yes, because that will be easy now that you have every form of law enforcement slithering around the place looking for the mysterious woman who killed the well loved professor. Now I’ll have to send someone to possess a body to get it. I had to kill Giles, so I’ll have to find a replacement. You caused a big headache for me, and now you will…”

“I will what?” you snapped and moved to be right in front of his face, glaring into his eyes. “I’ll listen to you? I might not be able to touch you, but I am not yours to control. Fine lines of the contract Crowley. I do what I want, when I want, and there is nothing you can do to stop me.”

“You little bitch, I could end you with the snap of my fingers!”

“Do it then,” you challenged him without blinking, watching his anger only grow because he was at a loss. “That’s right, you won’t because you need me. You need to use me as a little pawn in your game with the Winchester’s. Well, good luck with that because I will have nothing to do with them or you.”

You let the last word fall out like acid to his ears as you turned your back to him with a smirk. It felt good to stand up to him like that. To gain power over your life once more. Taking a step forward you felt the cold steel thrust through your back to exit out through your stomach. Looking down in shock that you were just stabbed with an angel blade and still standing, you turned and glared at Crowley who was dumbfounded and terrified.

“How are you…”

“You stabbed me,” you growled. As you reached behind you and pulled it out with a wince of pain on your face. There was a hole that was quickly healing on your stomach like magic. How did this happen? It had have been due to someone else. Rowena perhaps.

“I’m not that easy to get rid of Crowley. Remember that in the future when you want to try to fuck me over,” you seethed as you dropped the blade to his feet, and turned to leave him and his world behind you.

Holding the coin in your hand you squeezed it in your palm and thought of Rowena, leading it to illuminate and transfer you to a posh and ritzy hotel room with her sitting idly next to a crackling fireplace with two glasses of wine in her hands.

“I told you I would see you soon,” she smiled.

“The coin,” you questioned as you moved towards her. “That’s what stopped me from dying when that little prick stabbed me?”

“Yes,” she nodded.”But it has a one time life span. For a more permanent solution, you need a little help from a very powerful witch.”

“And that would be you?” you tilted your head as you sat down.

“Yes,” she rolled off her tongue as she handed you a glass.

“So what exactly is your plan in making them all pay?” you smirked.

She grinned and clanked her glass to yours in a cheer.

“Oh darling, I think this is the start to a glorious beginning of a twisted friendship.”

“Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,” you smirked and took a drink.

Kicking your boots up on the table, you looked at the red headed woman and knew that she was right. You could feel this energy from her and it sent a red hot spark up your spine. This was what you were waiting for.

“ Alright, so you said this coin was a one time deal…,” you said while bouncing it between your fingers.

Setting her glass down on table, she got to her feet and held a hand out to you.

You looked at her for a second, got to your feet, and put your hand in hers. 

You watched as she closed her eyes and mumbled something in a different language. After a brief second, your blood felt like it was on fire, but the moment she opened her eyes and stopped speaking, so did the burn.

“ What the hell was that? “ You asked, as she let your hand fall to your side.

“ Just a little spell. “ She smiled as she pulled a shiny Angel blade from the big bag that sat on the couch and held it out to you.

“ Go ahead my dear. “

“And what exactly do you want me to do with that?” You glared.

“Go ahead, try it.”

You looked at her, trying to read her face, and it was dead serious. Before you could take the blade from her, she shoved it into your chest. Your eyes closed in reaction, but when you felt no pain, your eyes snapped opened to see the witch smiling at you. 

After looking down at the blade, you pulled it out and just looked at the red thick liquid that covered it, then back down at your chest that had already healed. A smirk twitched at your lips, when a feeling of power coursed through your body.

“ The spell I cast, it makes you even more unstoppable darling. “

“ So nothing can kill me? What about a knife specifically made to kill demons? “ you inquired skeptically.

Rowena picked up her glass and took a sip, her smile never fading.

“ That will do nothing to you. Perhaps tickle a wee bit. Nothing created in heaven nor hell shall ever harm you…“

“ But? “ You asked, when you seen her pause.

“ There is only one thing that can actually do you harm. Just like an ArchAngel can’t be killed by anything but an ArchAngel Blade..you my dear can only be killed with a little blade that looks like this. “ She said bringing up a photo on her phone and holding it out to you.

Tossing the bloody blade onto the table, you took her phone and shook your head at the picture.

“ And that is? Looks like a bedazzled piece of tin foil.”

“ This my dear is called the Dagger Of The Damned. Forged by the creatures of Eve’s creations. It’s been around for thousands of years and there is only one in existence. “

Handing her phone back to her, you crossed your arms in front of your chest and leaned back on the arm of the chair.

“ And let me guess, you don’t have it do you? “ You stated firmly.

“ Well no, not yet. That’s where you come in my dear. Your first little mission. You need to get your hands on that before anyone else finds out about it…which I’m sure that the Damn King of Hell will figure it out sooner or later and then he will have one of his little lap dogs to go and fetch it for him. “ She rolled her eyes as she took another drink of her wine.

“ I take it that you know where this little dagger is? “

Her smirk grew a little bigger as she passed you a little piece of paper with an address on it.

“ You will find it there. I’m sure that you won’t have any problems getting your little mitts on it? “

“Piece of pie,” You laughed.

“Cake,” she furrowed her eyebrows. “You meant piece of cake? That is the saying, correct?”

“Um yeah, I just knew someone who always said pie,” you rolled your eyes.

Damn fucking Dean Winchester. Even when he was gone he was still here, coming out in your words.

“ Just remember to stay of clear of any of those pesky demons. “

You raised an eyebrow at her words, your black eyes flashing for a split second, and she let out a little chuckled.

“ Oh honey, you are far more than just a demon. You’re a god now. “

With one last glance at her, you snapped your fingers to be standing in the cool night air, across the street from a big white house. You imagined the family that slept inside, just like every other American family. Shaking your head with a sigh, you stood in the neatly decorated living room, your eyes searching for the item of your mission. Searching every drawer and hiding place, you moved onto the next room and the next, and you came up with nothing. She said that it was here..maybe it was..but now it’s not. Breathing out in frustration, you snapped your fingers yet again and then you were standing outside a dive bar. Your hand was about to touch the old door, when you got a new feeling in shooting through your body. Your head instantly turned towards the big old wearhouse about ten yards away. Ditching the urge to shoot back some Whiskey, you followed the feeling into the big building and looked around. Stepping into the first room, you heard heavy breathing coming from the dark corner. After a few seconds, the shadow came running at you. A woman. You raised your hand and it stopped her in her tracks, now a confused look on her face.

“ Let me guess, you’re a filthy blood sucker. “ You said, before walking over to the woman and lifting up her lip, her fangs retracting from her gums.

“ Well what a lucky guess. So is it just you or? “

Your eyes followed hers when they looked towards the door.

“ So it’s not just you. “ You smiled. “ Well I’ve got nothing better to do at the moment. “

Twisting your wrist, her neck broke clean off her shoulders. Watching it slid off her body brought a smirk to your face. Well this was new and you couldn’t deny that you loved it. Turning on your heels, you walked and searched the halls, finding other ones and taking them out with ease. As you were dropping down another lifeless body you felt another shudder down your spine, telling you that you weren’t alone.

“Hands up!”

The voice made your head snap up and turn. Your eyes focused through the dark to see the two men standing a few feet away from you, their guns aimed. As a wave of darkness took over and a smirk came upon your lips, you kicked the headless body to the side and stepped into the light.

“Y/N?” Dean gasped, instantly dropping his gun.

Seeing the surprised look on both of the brother’s faces made your smirk grow just a bit bigger.

“Hello boys,” You smiled.

“Where have you been?” Sam spoke up next to him, dropping his own gun to his side.

“Oh I’ve been busy….just having a little bit of fun.” You said, wiping the blood that had splashed on your shirt.

“Y/N…I… we’ve looked everywhere….” Dean stammered out while slowly approaching you.

“I know, but you can’t find what doesn’t want to be found Dean,” You smirked as you held up your hand to stop him in his tracks. “You know you were right Dean. It does feel good not feeling anymore. No more worries, no more pain… just perfect.”

Dean’s face furrowed in confusion as you snapped back your head in a sinister laughter. Dropping it back down you watched as his fears flashed before him as you flashed your new black eyes.

“You’re a…”

“Demon? Yes. And how fun it is,” You devilishly smirked. “A deal is a deal after all.”

You watched as Dean turned his head to Sam to see his brother was as equally confused and guilt stricken by the sight in front of him. A lingering tear dropped from his eye as he turned to face you once more.

“Y/n, I’m sorry…we can fix this.”

“There is nothing to fix Dean,” You replied sternly. “Some people just don’t want to be saved.”

You held up your hand to snap your fingers as you smiled again at them.

“See ya around boys”


	2. Blood Red

Sam and Dean frantically looked all around them, searching to see if Y/N was still somewhere in the warehouse. Where the hell did she go? Why did she go? And more importantly how was she a demon? What happened when she had left the bunker that night? Sam turned back to his brother with desperation for all the answers to the questions plaguing him.

“Dean, what the hell!” He choked out. “How is she…”

“I don’t know,” Dean snarled with anger and guilt written all over his face.

Sam’s own guilt was overtaking him. He regretted not watching her more closely, keeping her safe when Dean has gotten free before he was cured. She must have been so scared that she ran when she heard the murderous voice calling out into the halls. This was all his fault.

“Crowley. It had to have been him,” Sam gasped out loud. “There must have been a deal or something.”

“We have to find her, Sam,” Dean pleaded to his brother as a lonesome tear fell. “We have to save her.”

“We will,” Sam promised as he gripped his brothers shoulder tightly to comfort him. “I promise, we will find her and figure this all out.”

Sam stood back and watched as Dean shook his hand off of his shoulder and stalked back towards where they had entered. The look on his brothers face as they watched her eyes turn black haunted him. Did he somehow know? Was Dean to blame? What exactly had happened between them before he caught up to them? Sam had before opted to not ask too many questions prior to tonight because he could see the anger and rage rise in his brother at even the thought of Y/N still missing with unanswered questions. And now? This was sure to push him over the edge with the mark still lingering on his arm. The pain and remorse in his eyes told Sam that his brother knew more than he was telling him. He only hoped that he could keep his promise, that they would find her. He just prayed it wasn’t too late to save her from herself.

————————————————————————

After seeing Dean and Sam, you snapped yourself right back to the luxury hotel penthouse suite that Rowena was staying at. You had to get out of there, and this just so happened to be the first place that popped into your mind. Just like every other emotion, your rage felt so much different. It was like your veins were on fire, like there was an itch that you were desperate to scratch. Why didn’t you just kill them both with a flick of your wrist? What stopped you? Before seeing them, you thought that it was going to be that easy, but you were so wrong. Seeing his face, his eyes, that look of guilt and regret, it struck a nerve that you couldn’t dismiss. Taking in a deep breath, you didn’t think before punching a hole through the wall in front of you.

“I sure hope that isn’t a little habit of yours.“

You turned to see Rowena sitting, one leg over the other, with a glass of wine in her hand. That woman loved her wine.

“I can’t just have you going around and destroying hotel rooms. Brings too much attention and other nonsense,“ She stated while setting the glass onto the table. “I take it by your little outburst that tonight didn’t go exactly as planned?”

“ I’m fine. “ You shot back, trying to push back the urge of destroying everything in the hotel room.

She shook her head as she got to her feet and walked to stand in front of you.

“ I didn’t ask if you were fine. I asked about what happened tonight and what reasoning you could possibly have to come into my hotel room to turn it into ruins?” She snapped with a snarl in her lip.

“I didn’t get it,” you rolled your eyes and stalked over to the mini fridge to yank out whatever tiny bottle of booze was closest. “You gave me a bad address. Wasn’t there.”

“There is more to the story than what you’re telling me.”

“Nope. Went there, found nothing. Went to get a drink, took out a couple vampires for fun, and…” your thoughts drifted again to Dean and Sam’s surprised faces, making your jaw clench up before downing the little bottle in a blink. “And then I came back here.”

“Really? Do you think I’m daft? Something else happened,” she gave a knowing smirk. “Now, now, love, if we are going to work together, I need to know what sets you off. So tell me, what has got you seeing red? Or more like who. “

Taking in a deep steady breath, you caved while running your fingers through your hair.

“Dean: His name is Dean. Long story short, we had a thing…if that’s even what you want to call it. What I am, well, you could say he is to blame. I did this for him and it all back fired in my face. Well, sort of, I mean, don’t get me wrong, these black eyes are a frigging blessing but it shouldn’t have happened the way it did. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. This wasn’t the plan. I saw him and his freakishly tall backstabbing brother tonight. I had sworn that the moment I saw them again, I would kill them both, but…I…I just couldn’t.” Curling your fingers into a fist, digging your nails into your palm, you were hoping the sting would help control the almost unbearable rage that was scratching at the surface.

“ Darling, don’t you know the best revenge is to watch them suffer slowly? Killing them quickly, well that shows mercy. Be the merciless and show them who the queen is, who is in control. This Dean man will quickly regret ever turning his back on you. Have him begging for mercy. Trust me, you will enjoy it, and it will make killing him so much more satisfying when it’s time. “ The Witch smirked.

Letting her words sink it, a little smile pulled at your lips. Picturing Dean on his knees begging you for forgiveness and to spare him and his brother. His cries pleading to try and fix you. You could almost hear the words that would come out of his mouth. He would be at your mercy, your control. You didn’t need him, or anybody else. You had power and you were now in control.

“ Long live the Queen. “ You said, your words dripping with dominance

“ That’s more like it. “ Rowena smiled, sitting back down on the little couch, picking up her glass again. “Now if I might suggest, if it’s a broken heart you’re struggling with than find yourself a new pawn to play with. The best way to get over a someone, is to get under someone else.”

A new pawn? The idea sounded deliciously tempting, making a smirk rise up on your lips as you thought about finding someone so weak, they would bend down to your every whim and desire. Just like Dean had done to you. Just like what you were going to do to him. Practice on a new pawn was needed though, and you knew just the kind of place to find one.

“ Later Red. “ You snapped out, finding yourself outside of a little bar.

You needed at least a bottle of the strongest whiskey a little dump like this might carry. Walking in, you noticed it was a bit louder and full of people than you liked, but you would deal with it. After ordering a Whiskey on the rocks, you took a long drink, then gazed around the full bar, making your gaze follow it.

The color red moved through the crowd of meat suits. The moment the red shirt caught your eye, memories started flickering in your mind.

Your eyes wandered from the shirt and up, making you tilt your head to the side when they came upon his face. The resemblance was uncanny. The scruff on his face was in the same place, even though his eyes weren’t green, the blue wasn’t that far off. You lifted an eyebrow at all the girls that were surrounding him. Of course he was that guy in this shit hole bar. The smooth talking sex on legs with a smile that sparkled in his eyes. Something had came over you in that moment. You knew you wanted him and you always got what you wanted. Shooting back the rest of your drink, you ordered another before making your way over to be closer to him.

Not even a foot away, his eyes locked with yours and you smirked as you felt him instantly become intrigued by the gorgeous and mysterious girl all alone in the bar. You could feel his eyes piercing your skin as he looked you up and down with a lick of his lips, just as Dean would have done. Nibbling on his bottom lip for a brief moment that always meant he was good to go. Before you could make your way next to him, a blonde woman stood in front of you, her hands on hips with a turnt up nose. She reminded you of the head cheerleader your in high school before you broke her nose and face in 6 places.

“ You will want to take a step aside sweetie. “ You warned her with a smirk.

“ Oh really and why’s that? “

Her overconfidence made you chuckle lowly, thinking of how easy it would be to snap her neck and walk away like it was nothing. Mystery man probably wouldn’t be in to that though; and he did look mighty tasty where you weren’t just going to walk away. You quickly glanced around think of what other little tricks you could do that wouldn’t make a scene when it came to you. Looking deep into her eyes, you spoke without a flinch.

“ You are going to take all of your little skanks and leave. “ You stated without breaking your stare to hers.

She blinked her eyes a few times, almost as if she just woke up from a dream before moving past 2 women that looked baffled and grabbed her jacket to head to the door.

“ Come on ladies, let’s go. “ she replied in a monotone entranced voice.

A surprise giggle rolled from your chest. Well that could deft come in handy. You had seen Crowley do it to so many others, you didn’t know if you could do it or if it would even work. Guess so.. Smiling you sat down beside the mystery man, taking a slow sip from your glass.

“ Well you must have just fallen from heaven, cause I’ve never seen an angel like you around here before. “

“ Something like that. “ You smirked. Oh if he only knew.

“ Can I buy you another? “ He asked as you finished off your glass and set it on the bottle covered table.

“ I was actually thinking that we should get out of here. “ You said, running your hand over his thigh, making him take in a sharp breath.

“ Well how can I say no to that. “ He smirked, throwing money down on the table, swiftly getting to his feet and following you outside.

He walked over to a deep blue charger and opened the passenger side door.

“ After you sweetheart. “ He smiled.

Sweetheart. That word really sounded great coming from his mouth, you thought as you sunk into the seat. You watched him walk around the car before getting in and bringing the car to life. This man was so much like Dean where the smirk on your lips was not fading. Rowena told you find yourself a new pawn to play with. This probably wasn’t exactly what she had meant, but you weren’t going to let this one get away. This was going to be fun.

After a few minutes of driving he pulled up to a brick house, and led you inside. The moment he locked the door and turned to face you, your lips were on his. They weren’t as big or as soft as Dean’s, but they did the trick. Taking control you pushed him against the wall and ran your fingers through his hair, tugging just a little bit, earning a moan from your “ New Dean “ Feeling his hands run up and down your back before grabbing ahold of your hips, you couldn’t help but think that they were Dean’s hands. That it was his mouth fighting with yours. You felt something in you kick into high gear and you bit his bottom lip, letting it slide through your teeth.

“ Did you want to have a drink or.. . “

“ Shhh don’t talk. “ You whispered, putting a finger to his lips.

Looking into the blue eyes in front of you, you trailed your hand from his neck down to the hem of his shirt and slipped it underneath the fabric to feel the toned muscles of his stomach, making him shiver just for a second.

“ Take it off. “ You demanded.

He didn’t say a word and unbuttoned the red shirt and let it drop to the floor, revealing a white tank top underneath.

“ That one too. “

After dropping the tank top next to the red shirt, you took a step back and looked at this amazing sight in front of you. Oh yeah this was going to be fun alright. You could tell just by the look in his eyes that he was like puddy in your hands, and that turned you on even more. Someone you could take control of, someone who would do whatever you asked them to.

Standing there vulnerable as your eyes danced up and down him, you could see some hesitation in his eyes, reminding you that this was definitely not Dean. Dean would have torn off you clothes by now, taking you into his firm grasp and lifting you up to meet his hips while pushing you up against the nearest surface all while never breaking his lips from yours. Nope, definitely not Dean as he sheepishly looked to you for further commands.

“Pants,” you firmly stated.

He gave a little chuckle as his hands move to unbuckle his belt. It was taking too long, and the longer you waited the less interested you were becoming. You moved yourself to him, snatching his belt in your hands as it glided through the last loop of his jeans. With a snap of the leather across your leg, the startled jump from him made you chuckle as you pulled down his lips to yours, using the belt behind his neck to guide him.

The animal inside of you was hungry as you felt his velvet and smooth tongue dance around yours. He tasted of beer and greasy bar food, not a sweet mint that you longed for. He was warm though, something you had not felt in a long time, probably due to the whole being dead thing. He placed his hands gently on your hips, allowing on to glide up your shirt underneath the thin fabric. You could feel his soft baby like hands across your back, moving on unhook your bra. He was awful at it, fumbling with it more than actually accomplishing anything.

You broke away from his embrace, and decided to help him out before your annoyance turned into you leaving a murder scene. After pulling your shirt over your head, you snapped apart the clasps of your bra to expose yourself to him. His blue eyes looked to you in appreciation as he licked his lips gently. His lips fell back to yours as his hands moved across you chest, kneading you flesh in his palms. He moved his lips down your neck, leaving soft and gentle kisses along the trail to your breast where he carefully caressed while licking and nipping at your nipple. It should have been something that turned you on, but it wasn’t quite hitting the spot. No, this guy was just way to fucking gentle, almost as if he was afraid he was going to break you. That thought only made you laugh as you considered how easy it would be to break him.

“You like that baby,” he breathed out before nuzzling at your neck again.

Laughter filled your thoughts as he breathed out the words. This guy obviously did not know what he was doing. It was time for you to take over if there was any chance of you getting off tonight with your “New Dean”. You grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to what you could only assume was his bedroom. Playing the quiet game as questions flowed through him that must have been his version of “dirty talk”.

“Mmm, baby… you want me in the bedroom? What do you want me to do to that sweet ass?”

You gave him a slight smirk and merely stated “my turn.” Before pushing him hard enough that his back hit the bed below him, knocking the air right out of him. You pulled off your pants and underwear as he looked up to you in surprise. You knelt down on the bed and crawled over top of him, licking and nipping at his skin with your teeth along the way until you reached his lips. With your teeth you bit down on his lip and pulled just hard enough to earn a grow from him.

“Mmm, sweetheart. I want to lick you all-“

“Shut up and eat,” you demanded as you positioned yourself over his face, his breath tingling your thighs.

“Yes ma-“ he started to say before you pushed yourself down on to his lips. You didn’t need to hear him say anything, you honestly didn’t give a damn. This, this was what you needed, a pathetic man, hungrily moving his lips, tongue, and teeth through your folds, kissing, licking, and sucking in just the right spots as you pushed and rolled your hips further down. The tingling of your nerves on fire fueled you to in increase your speed as you bared down deeper into his tongue. That mouth of his was useful after all. You felt his hand slapping at your thigh, but you chose to ignore it at first as you were pulled into a blissful daze of euphoria. A slap of his hand against your backside, made you lift your ass up just enough where you could hear the desperation from him as he inhaled a deep breath in. Oh course that was when you were just on the edge of your climax. As the frustration started to grow again, you knew that you weren’t going to get what you wanted unless you took it..and that’s exactly what you were going to do.

Sliding down his body, your hands covering the spots where your lips left little kisses and nibbles, until they reached his, throbbing member. Looking it over, you noticed that it was nothing compared to “ your Dean “ but it was something you could work with. Your fingers closed around him, tugging a few times as you watched him throw his head back onto the pillow and let out a sharp moan. You could make him come undone, without any effort, but this wasn’t about him. This was about you and what you needed. After a couple more pumps, you lined yourself on top of him, and in one motion, you slid all the way down, hitting just the right spot to break a moan from your mouth. Looking up, you could see Sean in total bliss, but you were just getting started. Putting your hands on his chest that was covered with a layer of sweat already, you stood up, letting him slide out to the tip then slammed back down. With each thrust, you could feel the knot in your stomach get tighter, and you couldn’t help but think of Dean. How you never had to do most of the work, how he always took you exactly where you needed to be without saying a word. Seeing those green eyes behind your shut ones, you felt yourself getting close to the edge, but again those soft hands grabbed a hold of your waist and broke you from your thoughts. Snapping your eyes open, you glanced at his belt beside the bed and you got an idea. Leaning over the bed without moving off of him, you grabbed the belt and you seen the mix of fear and excitement in his eyes, which you had to admit, you were getting off on that look.

“ Give me your hands. “ You smirked.

He hesitated for a second, then held them out in front of you. With a smirk on your face, you wrapped the belt around his wrists, squeezing them tightly together, then moved them above his head and attached the belt to the bedpost.

“ That’s better. “ You smiled, continuing your rhythm on him, digging your blood red nails into his chest as you brought yourself to the release that you had been needing.

“ Ouch, easy sweetheart. “ He groaned.

Putting your hand over his mouth, you let out a little laugh.

“ Don’t speak unless spoken to. “

Closing your eyes again, you were brought back to the images of Dean, the last night you two had spent together. You went quicker and harder with each thrust and when you finally felt yourself break, so did he. Throwing your head back, you worked both of you through your orgasms.

“ Dean. “ His name escaping your lips in a whisper. .

Trying to catch your breath, you just laid on the bed and watched him get to his feet. The backside of him was a nice sight as well. He put a pair of boxers on and pulled a tank on over his head. Damn that boy was beautiful. A warm calming feeling flowed through your veins and you couldn’t help but smile. That was exactly what you needed.

“ My name is Sean by the way. “ He chuckled as pulled his boxers back on. .

“ Spelled with ‘ ean ‘ ? “ You asked while pulling on your own clothes before standing face to face with him.

“ Yes ma’am. “

“ Of course it is,” you snickered with a click of your tongue. “Well Sean, thanks, but I’m gonna be going now. “

“ Wait a minute, I don’t even know your name. “

You glanced back over your shoulder to him with a devilish grin. “That’s because you don’t need it.”

Your blood turned hot again as he gripped onto your waist to spin you around before his lips were inches away from yours.

“ Do you really have to go so soon? I was thinking maybe coffee and then round 2. “ He smiled, pressing his lips against yours.

“ Aren’t you an eager one. “ You said while patting his cheek with a smirk and a light slap at then end. “ I’m sure this won’t be the last time you see me. “

Before you could say another word, you got a shiver up your spine. Something was nearby, but you didn’t know what it was.

“Come on; tell me your…”

“Shut up,” you snapped at him and held your hand over his mouth.

All of a sudden you heard the front door slam open and footsteps coming up the stairs. Turning to look at the door, two tall men approached with smiles on their faces and black eyes.

“ We’ve been looking for you Y/N. “

“ Well ya found me. “ you said with a girly sweet voice and innocent smile while turning your back to Sean.

“ What the hell. “ Sean asked, seeing the black eyes.

“ Don’t worry your empty little head there, I’ve got this. “ You smiled, flashing your black eyes to him before looking back at the men.

“ Let me guess, Crowley sent you. “

“ He wants you back in Hell. “

“ Well ya don’t always get what ya want. So I say that you two should probably turn around and walk out or. “

“ Or what? What could a newbie demon like you do ? “ One man chuckled.

“ You wanna find out? “ your smile grew wildly with an wiggle of your brows.

One man took one step forward and with the snap of your fingers, he was a puff of black smoke. The other man just looked at you with widen eyes in surprise, afraid to move.

“ You go tell Crowley he can stick it up his ass. I don’t work for him. “

He snapped back his head as the black smoke poured quickly out to deliver your message. Sean was frozen in place after the man smoked out, leaving his meat suit to drop to the floor.

“ You’re a…a…Demon.. “ He asked with a shaky breath.

“ So that head of your isn’t that empty. Are you scared? “ You smirked, running your finger over the scruff on his cheek.

He took in a deep breath before shaking his head.

“ No. “

You raised an eyebrow to him, and let out a little laugh.

“Hum, maybe it is that empty, because you should be. “ you said softly.

“ Are you going to kill me? “ He asked.

“ Not at this very moment. “ You grinned pulling on your jacket.

“ You’re leaving ? Am I gonna see you again? “ He asked taking your hand in his.

You really did have him wrapped around your finger and you loved it.

“ I don’t want you to leave. “ He confessed in a stutter.

Looking around the room, you shook your head with a smile. He was much too innocent for his own good.

“ I’ll be back soon, Sean with an -ean.“ Before you snapped out, you pulled him down into a fierce kiss. “And it’s Y/N by the way.” 

After a quick snap you were now in the nice warm night air in front of a different bar then earlier. After successfully scratching that itch you had, you saw everything a little clearer now. Dean was out there and he was cured. His big moose of a brother and him knew what you were, so they were bound to be looking even more so now than before. And Crowley? Well that narcissistic asshole still thinks you come whenever he wants you? That’s a laugh. All these men who think they know what is best for you, that think they have any sort of power… well they were about to be proven very wrong because no one messes with the Queen.

After about an hour of frantic searching and calling Crowley a thousand times, Sam offered that they find a room and regroup in the morning after they’ve had a couple hours of sleep. Dean opted to ignore his brother and drop him off as he found the closest bar to lose his thoughts in. Deans mind was playing all of the horrible and dark things that had happened, all the things he did to you…all the things he made you do. You had black eyes because of him..because he was so caught up with his own needs, he made you into a monster. Whatever you had done or was bound to do, that blood…that was on his hands. After losing count of how many times the bartender poured that sweet amber liquid into his glass, he shot back the rest of his drink, tossed money on the bar and then made his way outside. Closing his eyes for a second, he took in a deep breath of the cool night air. 

“ Well well, can’t say I’m surprised to see you here. “

Dean opened his eyes to see you sitting on the hood of baby, legs crossed, leaning back into your hands. His heart raced as he took a step forward.

“Mmm, I can smell the whiskey from here. Must have a lot on your mind there Dean’o. Remembering things. Like maybe when you had me right here on baby. Was it this spot or, no a little more to the left,” you giggled as you patted the hood.

“ What happened Y/N? “ He asked, his voice broken.

“ You. You happened to me Dean. “ You said while pushing off the Impala to stand a few feet away from him. “ You made me believe everything. That it was going to be you and me…forever..but I guess that didn’t go as planned. Story of your life, right Winchester?“

Dean swallowed the lump of guilt that was stuck in his throat.

“ I don’t get it… I told Crowley that deal was off…you shouldn’t. “

His words sinking in, made your veins heat up. Crowley? Deal? That son of a bitch.

“ What did you just say. “ You demanded no louder than a whisper with your eyes furrowed to him.

“ The deal I made with Crowley, I broke that off before it got too far. You shouldn’t be a demon right now. “

Taking in a deep breath to try and call yourself, you stepped face to face with him and looked into his eyes.

“ A deal with Crowley huh…”

Seeing the shock on your face, Dean knew that you had no idea about the deal.

“ You didn’t know? “

Clenching your jaw, you closed your eyes for a minute, then looked at him, your eyes black as night.

“ It’s been fun and all catching up Dean, but if I see you again, don’t expect me to play nice. And trust me, you will see me again. Tah tah darling. “

Dean reached out to take your hand but caught air as you disappeared.

“ Son of a bitch! “ Dean yelled, running his fingers through his hair roughly. You were gone again in a snap. His heart pounded though his chest as he slammed his fists down on baby’s hood in a fury. This was all his fault.

It was a day later and Sam was polishing up his gun alone in the hotel alone when he realized that they were running low on bullets and shells. Grabbing his phone, he tracked down the closest gun store and went to check it out. After grabbing what he wanted, he stood in line, taking his phone out and going to call Dean to see if he wanted some food, when he saw him just a few feet in front of him.

“ Dean hey, I was just about to call you. “ Sam said, bumping his shoulder against whom he thought was his brother.

Turning around, Sam had to take a second look at the man in front of him.

“ Can I help you? “ The man asked, a little pissy.

“ Sorry, I thought you were someone else. “ Sam apologized not able to take his eyes of him.

He looked way too much like his brother…it was actually unsettling. The only thing that was a little different were the man’s blue eyes, other than that, he swore he was looking at his big brother. He watched as the man took his bag and walked out the door. After leaving the shop, Sam pulled his phone from his pocket again and called Dean.

“ Where are you at? “

“ I’m at the motel, why? “

“ I just seen the weirdest thing. “ Sam said running his fingers through his hair.

“ That’s our everyday life Sammy. “

“ Yeah…well anyways I’m gonna grab some food then we can get a couple hours in before we go back to that guy’s house. Everything seems to point to him, the missing people, the nest at that warehouse…”

“Eddy’s on his way to help you with that,” Dean interrupted.

“Dean;” Sam paused, knowing exactly what his brother was about to go do. “We will find her. Together. Let’s just finished this job and we will find her. I promise you.”

There was a long moment of silence as Sam squeezed his eyes in prayer that his brother listened to him.

“Sorry Sammy;” Dean finally responded.”This is my responsibility.”

With the click of the phone, Dean was gone. He was off to find you although there was not trail or clue to be found. Sam Laos his head back on the brick wall of the store and sighed. If only he had just listened to you and left you alone. If only he had never let you be taken by Dean in the first place. This, all of this: it was all his fault.


	3. Blood Red

“Hey Ro, where you at?” You called as you entered the hotel room.

“Just tidying up a bit,” she smiled as she walked in from the bedroom suite, wiping her hands on a little white towel.

A drop of blood trickled from the ceiling to the floor in front of you. Rising your eyes to the source you saw two men pinned up with horror in their dead eyes.

“Well I’ve see you’ve been busy,” you chuckled with a smirk.

“I told them I didn’t want housekeeping. Men just don’t listen,” she grinned. “I see you have come back a little more chipper than earlier. I take it you followed my advice?”

“Definitely did the trick, but there’s another problem now.”

“There is never a problem, just only minor inconvenience to address.”

“Yeah well, if you call the king of hell’s goonies finding you while your getting dressed after aving some fun just a minor inconvenience, then I don’t know what you would call a problem then,” you rolled your eyes.

“It doesn’t seem like that was anything you couldn’t handle.”

“It was a snap,” you grinned while sitting down sideways on the puffy armchair. “It’s just I don’t really like dogs on my scent if you catch my drift.”

“Well I can ward you all you want, but as for keeping the dogs at bay, well I think it’s about time we preoccupy this supposed King and give him a little taste of what it feels like to be hunted.”

“What do you have in mind,” you grinned devilishly matching Rowena’s own smirk.

“I think it’s about time we cut off his manhood. He’s nothing without souls to gobble, so we go right for the deal makers.”

“The crossroad demons?”

“Exactly.”

“Just the two of us huh? Taking on the whole operation?” You raised your brow.

“Some recruitment may be necessary,” she stated as she poured herself a glass of wine. “It’s about time I leave this place anyways. The smell is bound to set in soon and I do hate what the stench of rotting corpses does to my hair.”

“So where to next?”

“You my dear, have another job to do. The dagger was at the location I had given you, just not in the last few days. It seems that some artifacts were sold to museum in Chicago by the unknowing spawn. Children, pfft, useless things.”

“Okay, so I’ll just snap in and get it,” you hopped to your feet.

“That would be the easier way, but I suggest a more graceful approach to lessen the attention from certain people. We don’t want the wrong people knowing what you are after.”

“Well you’re fun,” you rolled your eyes while moving to snap your fingers out. “See ya around Ro. Tah tah.”

 

“Dammit Crowley pick up,” Dean growled into the phone after hearing Crowley’s voicemail for the 6th time in a row.

Dean kept his eyes on the road as he went to hit the redial button again. Crowley had been lying to him when he said he had no idea where Y/N had been, that he knew for sure. Seeing her eyes flash black last night and the way she growled when he said his name only gave him the proof he needed. Dean’s thumb went to hit the button again when a distinct voice all of the sudden spoke from the passenger’s seat.

“You really shouldn’t be using your phone and driving. We don’t want a repeat of your other side-“

Dean slugged Crowley’s chin hard with his right fist as he kept his grip on the wheel of baby with his left.

“You son of a bitch,” he growled.

“Ow!” Crowley grimaced as he rubbed his chin gingerly.

“What the bloody hell was that for?”

“A demon Crowley,” Dean snapped. “You turned her into a freaking demon!”

“Do we not approve the new and improved miss Y/N.”

“Our deal was off, and you knew it. I’ve been searching for her and you pretended like you had no idea what had happened.”

“Semantics Dean. Your deal was off. Now, this is no way to greet someone who is here to help you. After all that I’ve done for you?”

“What you have done for me?!?” Dean sneered as his piercing green eyes darted towards the pompous demon.

“If it wasn’t for me, you would be still chasing dead ends to find Y/N, which is why I assumed you called, but if you don’t want my help…” Crowley raised his fingers to snap while glaring at Dean.

“Where is she?” Dean snapped back.

“She’s managed to hide herself away from being able to be tracked precisely, but she does attract enough attention on her own for my demons to spot her. She has been mighty busy lately.”

“Where is she?” Dean repeated with venom in his voice.

“Chicago, the Windy City. As of late she was spotted poking her head around Ravenswood Ave at a lovely antique museum. Of course that was after a little light five finger shopping at some bourgeoisie stores. She does have rather interesting tastes, given she was attracted to your flannel.”

“What is she doing there?”

“That lies the million dollar question,” Crowley grinned. “The little minx is up to something, with someone’s help. I must say, she is not an ordinary demon anymore. Someone has made sure of that and I intend to find out who. They are bad for business.”

Dean groaned under his breath as his grip tightened on the wheel. No ordinary demon? Of course she wouldn’t be. She was no ordinary girl. Chicago was only about 6 hours away, 5 if he booked baby to the max give or take the busy city traffic. He had a lead and he was going to take it before she was lost again. He couldn’t lose her again.

“My demons will keep watch, but after their last run in with her, well let’s just say I’m keeping them at a distance.”

“Their last run in?” Dean coaxed up his brow.

“Oh you’ll find out soon enough. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some business to take care of that our lovely little Y/N had left behind. Tah tah,” Crowley snapped away in a blink.

 

After so many years of tracking people and creatures, you knew when your were being followed. Was it one of Crowley’s goons or something else? Either way, you were sure it was something you probably pissed off at one point or another. It would have been easy to snap right into the museum and grab the dagger, but attention would have grown higher to what it was that you were after. The one thing that could kill you. The one thing that you were not chancing by being reckless.

The security cameras at the clothing store that sold shoes worth higher than a binge weekend with the Winchester’s in Las Vegas was easy enough to click off. The naive clerk was also easy enough to but into s trance as you filled bags up to your desire. It would probably be just regarded as a inventory miscalculation anyways, not enough to catch too much trouble for her in the long run. Although, she did remind you that your appearance was out of place for such an establishment. It was like that scene from pretty woman where you just grinned “Big mistake” before setting her into a trance to stay in a push-up up position in her fancy high heels and skirt until you were done. She would most definitely be sore later since you took your sweet time. The only thing that wasn’t easy, was when you stepped outside with the bags and noticed eyes following you down the street. Chicago sidewalks were busy enough full of peddlers that you were able to duck down an alley unnoticed. Invisibility in plain sight was always one of your skills, but the fact that there was something watching irked you making you a bit more cautious as you continued toward your destination.

After hailing a cab, you directed him to go to the most secluded hotel he could think of in the area. Old habits die hard, and privacy was just what you were looking for. The smell wasn’t terrible, it actually was a familiar scent like home. Well, home for an ex-hunter now turned demon. You dropped your bags down on the dusty bed and went right to work on changing your appearance to the next phase of your plan, getting the dagger.

The low cut black dress just hit above your knees, but raised a little higher as you slide your feet into the matching heels. Your makeup was flawless with red lips to match your fingernails. You went to pull up your hair, but a smirk rose on your face as you let it fall down your shoulders. You could hear Dean’s voice in your memory as he had instructed you to always have it down,l. It definitely did look better that way. Flashing a quick look into the mirror before moving the black petticoat, on you checked your appearance. Definitely wasn’t the usual look for you, but you could appreciate how hot you looked at the moment before you left the room to head to the museum.

Everything was displayed to perfection along the walls and the little glass cases. Pretending that you were there as just a patron of the arts was easy as you clenched the little guide book in your hands while searching every inch for the dagger. That was when you felt it again, eyes on you, following you. Great, just fucking great. You stood in front of a painting that was probably 16th century Germanic when you felt a presence coming nearer to you.

“It definitely tells a story, doesn’t it?” A man’s voice spoke.

“Yes, carnage and blood of a battle won over their demons. You can see the blood red fury in their eyes as they try to overcome them,” you stated while not moving your eyes away from it.

“One can never escape their demons though can they?” He spoke again.

A little chuckle rolled out of you as you smirked to the man next to you.

“You have no idea.”

“I’m Michael,” he stated while extending his hand. “One of the museum tour guides.”

“Jan Joplin,” you smiled back whole shaking his hand.

“Ah, like the singer?”

“I see you’re well educated in the classics,” you smiled before turning back to the painting. “This one is very interesting, but I’m in the markers for something a little more fascinating. Something that really has history radiating off of it.”

“Well all of our collections have history, and we don’t typically sell of our collection to our patrons, even our most elegant and beautiful ones.”

You turned to him again with a smirk, and ran your hand along his forearm over top of his suit jacket while letting the coat open a little more so he could see your cleavage under the skin tight dress. You could see his face becoming red with heat at your touch. You didn’t even need to put him a trance, the outfit was doing just fine without it.

“We do sometimes work with collectors with our newly required inventory that has yet to be examined by the curator.”

“Well, then I would so like to meet them.”

“Dr. Evans has unfortunately left for the day, but I can put you on his schedule first thing in the morning.”

“That would be lovely,” you smiled back you hand still running along his arm. “I guess I’ll just have to find myself something to do until then. I’m not from around here and the big city can be so lonely.”

“We close in about 15 minutes, I could, well if you would like,” he cleared out his throat. “Accompany you for the evening, show you around?”

“How sweet of you,” you smirked as you took your hand away. “I did see a little bar just around the corner. Meet you there?”

“Trust me, I’ll be there.”

“Don’t keep me waiting,” you purred to his ear as you walked away.

Walking into a posh executive type lounge bar to meet some guy you just met of course was not a part of any plan, but you had time to kill, so why not have a little fun? You didn’t expect to for Michael to be such a charmer the way his eyes lit up as you spoke. Genuine almost. You continued your facade as just a rich out-of-towner interested in the arts while his flirtatious remarks turned shameless with each drink he downed. Eventually you decided to suggest a more intimate setting which he quickly agreed upon and led you to the door to a cab to arrive at his small flat on the 5th story, just a few minutes away. It was subtle for a bachelor, not much around you but a few pieces of furniture strategically organized with few representations of any life beyond his work.

His lips met your neck as you stood in front of a simple painting mixed with reds and greys. How simple something could be that probably had so much meaning and emotions thrown in it plagued your mind. It probably cost more than your first car, well, if you had actually paid for it rather than stolen it.

You twisted your head for his lips to meet yours. They were soft but yet hungry. He wanted you, which you could only oblige since there wasn’t much else to do at the moment. You met his kiss with just as much force as he was pressing. It might have not been rough, but it was actually kind of nice. Sweet almost. Your tongues danced together in a rhythm only to break for him to take a breath.

“How did I get so lucky to meet a girl like you?”

“Oh darling,” you laughed. “I wouldn’t call it luck.”

You pressed your lips back to his, this time moving your hands to pull out his tucked in shirt to feel his soft skin underneath. His own hands moving to unzip your dress. There was no callousness to them which actually sent shivers down you. You pulled away from his lips to give him a lust filled look, not intending for him to see them turn black instead.

“What..what are you?” He backed away from you in a panic.

“Don’t go freaking out there Michael. You’re the one who goes hitting on any random girl and bringing her back to your place. I’m sure a demon isn’t the worse thing you’ve slept with.” You sneered.

“Get away from me,” he continued to shout as he backed away further.

“Calm down you’re going to hurt yourself;” you warned as you moved forward to him with his eyes wide in fear. He was heading right towards a window, where you tried to catch him before he went to far back and hurt himself. But it was too late, as he tripped on a little stand and lost his balance. His fear had kept him moving as you heard the sound of the glass shattering and the unmistaken sound of a body hitting concrete below.

“Well fuck,” you groaned. “There goes my night.”

You quickly looked around to see if there was anyone who might even miss him. From what it appeared to be, probably not, but you decided to cover your tracks anyways by leaving a sloppy note on the table for whoever cared to ask what happened. Then you gathered up your items and snapped yourself back to your hotel room.

After a little sleep, you had your breakfast of the remaining contents of what they called a mini bar before you prepared yourself to meet the curator. Another tight fitting dress, this time Red seemed more appropriate. You arrived to the museum and went toward the front desk where two gossiping women stood.

“Excuse me, I have a meeting with the curator Dr.Evans?”

“Oh yes, he will be with you shortly Ms.Joplin,” one of them smiled. “Your fiancé already stopped by and said he would right back.”

“Fiancé?”

“Sweetheart,” you heard behind you in that undeniable husky voice, which sent shivers down your spine. You didn’t even have to look, but you did. Dean fucking Winchester. Just fucking perfect.

“Darling,” you smiled trying to keep up the charade. “What are you doing here?”

“Just thought I would surprise my favorite girl,” he smiled before laying a sweet kiss on your forehead.

You glared at him with hate, but couldn’t deny that the sight of him in his slender grey suit made the thought of tearing it off of him enjoyable. You tried to shake away the thought and moved just a little away from him, impatiently tapping your heel on the floor. This was going to have to be a little harder than you had anticipated.

“Yeah, last night. Apparently suicide although no one really knows why. Poor Michael, I’m going to miss him here,” you heard one of the girls whispering to the other.

“That have something to do with you?” Dean whispered to your ear.

“A guy having a hard time dealing with reality? Now why would you think I had something to do with that?” You raised your brow.

He furrowed his eyes at you, trying to see the lie that you were covering up. Yeah, it was your fault he died, but you didn’t kill him. It was an accident, but then again most accidents don’t just happen accidentally.

“Ms. Joplin. Mr. Plant,” an old man’s voice called out. “It’s nice to meet you. I hear you’re in the market for something unique?”

You both took turns shaking the old mans hand that was extended to both of you.

“Yes, I’m a bit of a collector when I travel. You do have some interesting pieces, but nothing so far that I’ve seen really speak to me.”

“And what line of business are you in Mr.Plant?” He moved his gaze to Dean, annoyance clearly becoming visible on your face.

“A family business, but I’m not the one shopping,” Dean smiled before wrapping his hand around your waist and squeezing you in. “She is the one with the fancy taste. I’m just here to support my girl in whatever she chooses.”

“Yes, well follow me this way,” Dr. Evans turned looking either embarrassed or agitated. Maybe both.

You followed behind close, memorizing the turns through the halls as Dean pulled you closer to him.

“What are you up to?” He whispered.

“Shopping,” you replied quietly back. “Now go away. I told you I wouldn’t play nice next time.”

“I’m not scared and I’m not going anywhere,” He whispered back.

.

“I take it Crowley told you where I was. I thought there may have been one of his dogs sniffing around. Do make sure to send him my regards.”

“You’re a hard woman to track down.”

And where is Sam? You two are typically attached at the one brain you share.”

“I came without him. I wanted to find you alone.”

“So that means he is on his way,” you smirked back.

“Ah, here we are,” Dr. Evans spoke up as he stood in front of a large door with a keypad next to it. You listened as he pressed in the code. 9-6-2-6-8 and green light. He held the door open and waved for you to both walk in.

“Now these are some of our most recent acquisitions that have not been thoroughly processed yet. We have many prominent families that bring us items the generations have collected.”

You look down at the table with items all neatly sprawled out. Jewels, a few little trinkets, paintings, and out of the corner of your eye you could see the handle of the blade glisten at you. It was neatly placed in a leather holder, just waiting for you to grab it. You walked along the table, trying not to noticeably stare at the dagger as you stood in front of a bunch of over sized diamonds, emeralds, and rubies. It was radiating so much power that you could feel its warmth course through your cold heart.

“A fine piece of jewelry is what the lovely lady is looking for?” You heard the doctor stating to Dean.

“Only she knows what she wants,” Dean replied still watching your every move.

“They are lovely, but not what I was looking for,” you smiled gracefully. “I was more or less interested in something with a story. Something more biblical.”

“ Well all of our pieces have a story, perhaps there is something more I could show you?”

“No, I’m done here,” you firmly stated as you moved towards the door. “Thank you for your time but I think we are done here.”

You kept moving past both men. You could hear Dean snickering as he shrugged at the confused curator.

“I told you only she knows what she wants. Thank you for your time.”

You kept up your pace with your heels clicking on the ceramic floor below you, ignoring Dean calling for it to you before you stepped outside out of sight and snapped back to your hotel room.

“Fuck!” You cried out loud .

You could have gotten it if he hadn’t been there. Damn Winchester. You had given him a chance to back off, but you were a fool to think he would actually take it. Stupid man. Now you were going to have to do things the hard way, and if he got in your way again, he’d be sorry.

After slipping into a more functional choice of clothing, black stretchy jeans with your tall black boots and a tight fitting black tank covered with an equally form fitting leather jacket, you snapped yourself to an alley close by the museum. It was near lunchtime and you saw one of those annoying preppy girls from the front desk walking down the street probably to get her lunch. You followed close by, leaving some distance between you until she entered a little coffee shop. She placed her large order and headed to the bathroom. Perfect.

You followed behind and went to the vacant stall next to her, opening your mouth to allow the black smoke to travel next to you, possessing her memories for just a moment before returning back to your body. Probably definitely the grossest way to be possessed, but at least you didn’t leave her mentally scarred for life.

The alarm code for the museum was 89670 after using a key to get in which was in her right jacket pocket and no night guards. Idiots. Maybe it wasn’t going to be that hard after all. You waited until you heard her wash her hands before leaving the bathroom behind her. You walked briskly past towards the outside, bumping into her right side to quickly retrieve her set of keys from her pocket. Easy.

Now the waiting game until they closed. What to do? That was when you noticed the unmistakable sight of Baby parked down the street from the museum. Smart boy. Dumb, but smart. He knew you’d be back. Now how to distract him away from your night time plans?

You made sure that you were in his direct line of view as you raised your hand to hail a cab.

“Where to miss?” The cabby asked as you slid into the torn leather seats that reeked of years of body odor and vomit.

“Take me to the darkest and roughest bar you know outside of the city,” you replied.

“You looking for trouble miss?”

“Always,” you smirked.

Dark and dingy could definitely describe McLoyyds’s that had its parking lot filled with motorcycles. Upon entering the eyes of all the big and built bikers followed you to the bartender.

“Two whiskey’s neat,” you ordered, waiting for the inevitable arrival of Dean right behind you.

“Well hello there sweetheart,” a gruff voice whistled behind you making you turn your head with a smile. “What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?”

“I’m meeting someone,” you replied. “But if you stick around, maybe it’ll be you I go home with.”

“Or you could just ditch him now,” he grinned.

“There’s some business to discuss first, but I’ll be right with you after.”

He let out a chuckle and walked back over to the pool table with his other grinning friends. That’s when you could feel it, Dean was walking right towards you even before you could smell that damn cheap cologne, you could sense him nearby. He took the seat right next to you, one hand on the counter, and another most likely holding that demon blade under his jacket.

“I’ve taken the liberty of ordering you a whiskey Dean,” you said while lifting your glass to your mouth. “And you won’t be needing that little knife anytime soon. I’d rather not make a scene.”

You could see out of the corner of your eye his hand releasing it and sliding out from his coat to grab the whiskey in front of him.

“Just being cautious sweetheart.”

“Why have I tried to hurt you yet?” You raised your eyebrow the him. “You are a persistent little shit, so I should after giving you fair warning, but why ruin such a pretty face?”

“So what exactly is your end goal here? You give me a couple of drinks and I’m supposed to forget your a freaking demon and just let you go?”

“Well that would be nice, but I don’t expect that that will be happening anytime soon,” you smirked.

“No,” he shook his head.

“I guess that was too much to wish for from a Winchester.”

“So what is it that you are doing?”

“I’m just enjoying life. Well death, technically. Traveling the country and living free with no responsibilities. Wasn’t that the plan all along Dean? I mean, granted you chickened out of it and became selfish with the power you had, but that doesn’t mean I can’t still have a little fun.”

“I didn’t want you to become like this,” he sighed as he swirled the drink in his hand. “The Y/N I knew before I did all those things to you would never have chosen this.”

“The Y/N you knew was broken Dean well before you even met her. My life was never going to end with a white picket fence. And as for choice? Well I made it for myself. You might have broken your deal with Crowley, but I sure as hell didn’t.”

“You made a deal with Crowley?” Dean asked with his voice trembling in guilt.

“Does that really surprise you Dean?” You smirked back. “Months of traveling around with you, desperate to numb all the bad stuff away while also being hopelessly in love with you? Why wouldn’t I?”

You watched as he swallowed hard the information you had just given him, the wheels turning vigorously in that perfect head of his before you continued.

“Of course I had expected that I wouldn’t be alone in this. Naive little girl I was. Should never trust a Winchester’s promise. If it hadn’t of been for my deal, I would have been rotting in the ground right now.”

“If I could take even if a second of it back I would have,” Dean breathed out with tears forming in his eyes. “After Sammy had found you passed out all alone from taking all those pills, I instantly regretted leaving you. I was supposed to be there.”

“Yes you were,” you snapped back. “And now here we are.”

“We can cure you. It worked for me. We can fix this just come back with me.”

“Did it really work Dean? Did the cure really release you from your demons? Or did it just make it easier to live with yourself? I can see it in your eyes, the mark hasn’t given up its hold on you and it won’t. Give it time and all that control you think you have will be gone again,” you smirked at the thought. “As for me, I like not having anyone or anything controlling me. I’m free and that is the way I will stay.”

You went to get up to leave after dropping a couple of bills down on the counter, when Dean grabbed your wrist to stop you.

“I can’t let you just walk away. I won’t be able to live with myself.”

“Then don’t,” you whispered to his ear. “Now let go of my hand. I trying to play nice, but you are starting to make it really hard.”

“No,” he growled.

“Let me go,” you cried out so the other bar patrons could hear you.

“We got a problem over here,” the biker from earlier barked out with a dozen of his friends following behind.

“Look man, I don’t have a problem. I’m just trying to talk to my friend here,” Dean tried to smile back while tightening his grasp on your wrist.

“He wants me to go back where he will torture and beat me! Help me! He’s a monster!” You cried out frantically as you pulled away from Dean’s grasp and hid behind your “savior” and his army.

Dean’s eyes blew open in terror as the men almost double his side crowded him as you made your way to the door. Before exiting you turned to give him a flashy smile with a wink, while blowing him a kiss with the palm of your hand. The sound of flesh hitting flesh hard behind you made a chuckle roll out of you. That will teach him a little lesson about messing with you, and hell, you didn’t even need to do anything demonic to do it. If he wasn’t a bruised corpse after, at least it would slow him down so you could do what you needed to. A part of you wanted to watch the outcome, but this was your chance to shake him off your tail, at least for a minute.

You found a spot on the roof of a building next to the museum to sit at as you watched the sunset over the city. It was actually kind of pretty the way all the shades of reds filled the sky before the darkness took over. You watched as the group of museum workers you had seen earlier all huddled up together to hide away from the cold as they walked to the parking lot down the street. For a October night, you should have been freezing sitting out there for so long, but you couldn’t feel it. It was actually kind of nice compared to the fiery heat you were used to now as you sat there patiently. You could hear church bells chiming midnight in the distance, time to go to work.

You went to the back door through the alley way, using the keys to gain access before punching in the code before the silent alarm went off. Easy. Making your way to the main entrance area, you snapped for the cameras to all power down before following the steps secured in your memory from earlier. This demon thing definitely had its perks when it came to breaking and entering.

You were still cautious of your steps, you eyes focusing on what was in front of you in the dark pathways. You had finally made your way down the steps to the securely locked door in front of you when you got that feeling again. Dean.

“9-6-2-6-8,” his deep voice stated.

“I know what it is,” you sneered while turning toward him. “What I don’t know is why you are here.”

“I know you better then what than you think there sweetheart,” he grinned with blood smeared from a cut on his forehead and a couple of bruises alongside his chin.

“I guess I’d hate to see the other guys, huh?” You smiled. “How’s that mark of yours doing? Did you give it a little taste?”

You could hear him growl as he furrowed his eyes to you. You just turned you head with a laugh and punched in the numbers giving you access to the room.

“Go back and stay out of my way Dean,” you said before entering. “Last warning.”

“I’m not going anywhere. Whatever it is that you are here for must mean something to you if you’ve gone through all of this trouble just to get rid of me.”

“Maybe I just don’t like to be bothered Dean,” you said as you picked up a heavy jeweled necklace from the table.

“You’re not really here for jewelry,” he stated as a matter of fact. “You were the girl who hated girly things like that because they would get in the way.”

“Says the man now getting in my way,” you sly smirked as you placed the jewels in your coat pocket. “I told you I was shopping Dean.”

He crept closer to you, his side a mere foot or so away from the dagger. You moved forward to him, reaching to wipe the blood away from his brow with your thumb.

“Everything is covered by insurance Dean, so why fret about a little stealing? After all, I’ve learned to really enjoy some of the finer things in life. Jewels, fancy clothes, luxury cars…sex. Mmm. I thought it was good with you before, but I can’t even imagine what it would be like now. Every touch…” you slid you hand down his face to his chest, making him unsubconsciously move his face along your palm where you could feel the brittle facial hairs scratch your skin. “Every taste, every kiss. Why, now I know why we spent more time in the bedroom than anywhere else. It is exhilarating isn’t it?”

You kept your hand slithering down as you spoke, resting just above where his belt buckle clasped before he swiftly grabbed your hand.

“Or maybe we’re a little broken now in that department?” You smirked.

“You’re trying to distract me,” he stated firmly.

“And why on earth would you ever think that?” Your smirk growing larger. “Maybe I miss this just a little and it was always fun to play around in places we shouldn’t be, wasn’t it Dean?”

That’s when you felt the metal of a handcuff hit your wrist which you quickly got out of before he could clasp it down shut. You pushed him down to the ground and sat on top of him, pinning his hands above his head.

“I see the time to play nice is ending. That was very stupid of you Dean, after I was going to give you the ride of your life,” you stated before leaning down to run your tongue alongside his cheek that made him wince away. “I said I don’t like to be controlled. Crowley already tried. Ask him how well that turns out.”

Dean pushed his head up with all his might, the mark fueling his anger from being subdued. His head knocking hard into yours, making your grasp lessen as you fell back.

“Son of a bitch,” you growled out. As you both jumped to your feet. “You’re going to pay for that.”

He pulled out the demon knife from the confines of his jacket ready to charge at you. As you cracked your head side to side with a look of fury in your black eyes.

“I don’t want to do this,” Dean yelled out. “But if you wont come peacefully, then bring it on you black eyed bitch.”

The words made you laugh at the terror and dread all in his eyes. You could easily kill him, but what he was feeling right now was much more satisfying to watch.

“What are you waiting for, sweetheart,” you grinned while taunting him with a wave of your hands. “Come and get me.”

He lunged at you with the blade pointed right for your stomach. You twisted yourself just in time to block his attack, but he managed to get his arm around your shoulders while holding the tip of the blade to your neck.

His grip was tight, but nothing you couldn’t get out of as you felt his heart pounding in your back.

“Aw Dean, did you want to dance? Like that night in the club?” You pushed your ass into him with a laugh. “We don’t have an audience now.”

“Give it up.”

“Never,” you said before slamming your head back into his, hearing the crunch of your skulls colliding.

His grip let go and you turned yourself away, but not before you felt the knife hit your side just enough to pierce the skin. You kicked up your boot to meet his face, knocking him back once more before you grabbed the dagger in an instant, placing it beneath your jacket and rushing to the doorway.

“It’s been a real blast catching up,” you slammed your hand down on the alarm. “But I gotta go. You have about 20 seconds before the police arrive. Have fun with that.”

You snapped yourself out in in a blink right before his dizzy eyes. He quickly looked around before running out. What did she take? What was she here for? His eyes caught the sight of an empty spot of where an old knife sat.

“Son of a bitch,” he yelled while swiftly getting out of the building, just barely before two cop cars showed up outside. He had gotten lucky. His head still throbbed with pain from a day of taking blows to it between the chivalrous biker gang and a demonic Y/N when he got inside the safety of baby’s doors. He felt his anger rising as he pulled the sleeve up from his shirt to look at the mark on his skin burning bright. It was screaming at him for blood. It was demanding it. He could have sworn he had gotten her with the demon knife as he looked at the small trace of blood still lingering on it, shimmering with the light of the lamppost. He had forgotten how good Y/N was at getting out of tight situations. Hell, he had taught her some of those moves himself. But she was going too far, and if he couldn’t get her to come with him willingly or not, he was going to give the mark the blood it demanded. Her blood.

____

When you snapped yourself back to the hotel room was when you looked at the mark Dean had left on your stomach. The asshole was really going trying to kill you. So much for wanting to save you. Perfect. Just where you wanted him, feeling the same anger you had inside of you.

You pulled off your jacket examining the tiny hole in it before grabbing the dagger that was inside. At least with all things considered, you got it. It felt warm in your hand, giving you an electrifying shiver as you ran your fingers alongside it. You pushed your finger to the tip and watched blood trickle slowly as it pierced your skin. You were holding the one thing that could kill you, at least according to Rowena. An angel blade didn’t work and the demon knife made a scratch, but there was still another weapon in play that you weren’t sure if Dean had or not. The first blade.

Your tore off your clothes and went to the shower. The water was scalading your skin below, but it felt good on your muscles. Tangoing with Dean was always a strenuous workout. You finished up your shower and wrapped the towel around you before placing the dagger underneath your pillow. You then quickly threw on a pair of underwear and a tank to lay your worn body down on the bed. For being dead, you were fucking exhausted after the day where you laid down your head and fell into a deep sleep instantly.

“Come on Y/N! Don’t you trust me?” Dean chuckled while holding his hands over your eyes after he had driven you blindfolded to only he knew where. 

“Never,” you laughed back. “Where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see in about three seconds,” he replied. “Ready? One-two-three.”

Dean removed his hands to allow you to look at the sight in front of you. Baby was parked on a hill, just over top of a little worn down drive in theater that had previews already starting.

“We have popcorn, beer, and twizzlers,” he stated as he moved to place a blanket on baby’s hood.

“Dean…you did this for me?”

“Of course not,” he smirked. “I did this so I could see that smile on your face when your eyes light up.”

“You’re such a helpless romantic aren’t you Winchester?”

“Always.”

“Forever.”

The dream of your memories allowed you to slip away for a moment when everything seemed likely would have a fairytale ending, but the sound of a gun hammer being clicked back make your head shoot up from the pillow to see Dean standing in front of you with the gun aimed right for you.

“You are just going to shoot a girl in her sleep? Bullets can’t kill me numbskull.”

“Devil’s traps sweetheart,” he said still aiming it for you. “I’m done taking chances.”

“Can I at least get dressed?”

He stayed silent, keeping his eyes on you while holding his stance firm to the ground.

“So you’re just going to shoot me in the head while I’m practically naked? Real mature there.”

“No,” he replied firmly. “Leg.”

He pointed the gun down and shot right down to your leg, barely missing it when you jumped out of its path. You used your forearm to knock the gun out of his hands to catch in your own and high kicked him back into a chair behind him. You straddled his lap and pressed the barrel the gun under his chin.

“You see Dean,” your eyes turned black as you pushed it harder into him. “You’ve always been, let’s just say, predictable. I’m growing tired of playing these little games, aren’t you? You can’t win.”

“Yeah, well ahead and shoot me and let’s see who wins.” He growled.

“Ah, you know I really should, but I like seeing you this way…hating yourself.” You purred into his ear while yanking back his head with a fistful of his hair that made him moan in return. “Oh, I forgot, you like that don’t you?”

You could feel his heart racing beneath his clothing as his jaw tightened and eyes stared into yours.

“How’s that mark doing? Is it calling for blood yet?” You smirked devishly, sitting yourself up just a little more while clicking the hammer back off and releasing the clip to fall to the floor below you. “No need for this.”

Dean swiftly grabbed your waist and pinned you down to the floor, moving one hand around your throat. His eyes dark and red with fury as he pushed his grip tighter.

“Aw there’s my boy,” you giggled. “It’s about time.”

You wrapped your legs around his waist and put all the force you had into twisting the two of you around where you were now on top of him.

“Mmm, go ahead and squeeze as hard as you want Dean,” you smiled with his hands still on your throat, taunting him. “You can’t kill me twice.”

Dean’s fist met your jawline, catching you off guard. As he jumped to his feet, Dean pulled out the demon knife once more and held it in his hands as you pushed up on the chair beside you to stand.

“You know Dean, I’m starting to think this is a rather unhealthy relationship,” you stated as you dodged his lunge at you where you kicked his backside hard, making him crash into the dresser in front of him. “I think we should see other people.”

“Keep talking sweetheart. I’m going to shut that mouth of yours up,” he seethed before lunging again, this time you twisted yourself to catch hold of the knife, taking it away from him.

“Promise?” You smiled while tossing it away from him. “Getting tired yet?”

“I’m just getting started,” he sneered and held up his fists in a fighting stance.

“Oh Dean,” you cooed. “I think you kinda like this.”

Dean’s growls echoed the room as he went to strike once more. No matter how hard he tried to grab you, you found a way to block him, knocking him back just a little in return. It became a fun game with every twist and turn of your bodies. You felt alive again for once in a really long time. The room was beyond destroyed now as the glass from the broken TV on the floor was digging into your bare feet. It didn’t stop you, no. The rush you were getting…hell you could do this all night.

Dean’s foot hit you just hard enough that you skidded right along the side of the bed, doing a backwards somersault to stand at the other side. That’s when he saw it. The dagger hidden underneath the pillow. Your eyes focused on what he was looking at, but he was too close and too quick as you went to retrieve it. The dagger, you life was now truly in his hands.

His enraged blown wide eyes watched as you backed up a little at your spot, your eyes met his as he pushed himself closer. Your back up against the wall now with Dean holding the dagger to you throat. This was it, he was going to kill you. A form of poetic justice with Dean being the reason for your death once more.

“Do it,” you taunted while keeping your stare to his.

His eyes narrowed in to yours, his face red with fury with his jaw clenching so tight that you could see the blood pumping through the veins in his forehead.

“Isn’t that what you want? To rid yourself of your demons?” You eyes instantly turning black. “Well go ahead Dean. Rid yourself of what you’ve created. Keep fighting what you really want.”

Dean blinked and looked into your eyes raising his hand with the dagger. This was it. You were going to die. But instead of feeling the metal push its way through your heart you heard it pierce the wall behind you. Your eyes shot open to look at what had happened next to and to look at Dean, but you were met with his lips now pushing themselves down on yours rough and hungry.

A part of you screamed at yourself to stop, that you hated him, but as his lips pressed with yours you couldn’t stop it even if you tried. His tongue moved with yours, backing off just a little to bit your lip between his teeth. He firmly grasped your hips and you in turn hopped up to wrap your legs around his waist, pulling his hair between your fingers. He pushed your back up harder against the wall, as his lips and tongue ran down your jawline to your neck. Sucking, licking and biting every inch of your flesh along the way.

Moans were escaping your lips as you arched your back to his touch. He went back to your lips as he carried you to sit on the wobbly broken dresser. His eyes blown with lust he pulled away and stared into yours before using his hands to completely rip the front of your tank top to reveal your heaving chest. You grabbed him by the back of his head and pushed his lips to you again, this time dragged your teeth to bite down on the bottom one almost to the point where it would bleed. You pulled away again and reached up and ripped his shirt down the front. His hands gripped your breast roughly, twisting your nipples between his fingers as his lips met your once more. Your nails now clawing deep into the flesh of his back, making him go harder in return.

He reached down and swiftly undid the buckle and zipper to his pants with your assistance. You leaned back after pushing your panties to the side to feel his rock hard girth push deep inside of your dampness.

“Aw fuck! Dean!” You moaned as he thrusted himself further into you and pulled his grip on your hair hard.

He thrust himself deeper and harder into you, sweat pouring from his brow as it felt like every nerve in your body had come alive again once more.

“That’s it Dean,” you panted has his pace quickened,. “Give in. It’s okay. Let go of all your worries, all your fears.”

The sound of skin smacking was echoing the room as Dean’s hand reached around your throat once more. You could see it in his face he was close: falling off the edge of the cliff he had been tiptoeing.

“Give yourself over completely Dean,” you moaned again as you pulled him close for his chest to become flesh with yours. “Embrace the darkness inside…”

Dean’s thrusts quickly stopped as he rapidly backed away from you, eyes wide open, trying to search for something in his thoughts.

“You don’t need to fight it Dean,” you stated as you watched him tear himself apart as he realized what he had just been doing. “Take what you want…”

“I don’t want this,” he snapped back at you in anger while grasping the sides of his head in pain. 

“You don’t want this?” You seethed and boomed firmly as you stood up. “You created this. You can’t take this back. Or was I just a little plaything to you? Hum…your little whore? You never cared about me before your eyes turned black. I was never perfect enough for you. I was too broken. Then you finally saw that the real me was just as broken as you. So what ever happened to forever Dean!”

“You died,” he cried out loud with tears forming in his eyes. “You died and it was all my fault.”

You watched as he feel back and sat on the bed, the tears rolling from his eyes as he looked up to you.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry that I wasn’t there,” he cried. “But we can fix this, I have to fix this.”

“Fix this? You’re the only thing I see here that’s broken. You sit there and play the self righteouhero, but I know what you really are Dean.” You sneered and turned your eyes black. “And sooner than later this is what your going to become.”

“Ahh!” Dean growled out in a rage, moving to his feet to pin you up to the wall by your throat once more.

“You’re a coward Dean Winchester,” you stated while holding your stare to his while gripping the heavy old rotary phone next to you in your hand. “And if you think this is painful, you haven’t seen anything yet.”

You smashed the phone hard against his head, where you could have sworn you heard the crunch of his skull. He fell down to the floor hard, passed out from the blow. He was still breathing.

You stared down at him, wanting to peel the flesh from his skin for making you feel again. For making you feel him again. He was going feel pain. He was going to wish you would kill him. He was going to beg for it.

_____

Dean’s head was pounding like drums and little alarms were blaring. He tried to focus his eyes but everything was still foggy. It took him a second before he realized he was now sitting in a chair with his arms and legs securely tied in a dark and cold warehouse.

“Morning sunshine. I’ve got a surprise for you,” you stated as you pushed a girl with her hands bonded together in front of him. “I’m sure you remember her, after all she was the perfect woman wasn’t she? The only one who made you feel whole.”

Dean’s eyes focused on the frightened girl in front of him. Her long raven hair unkempt around the porcelain skin of her face. Her brown eyes screaming at him for help.

“Lisa.”


End file.
